


i'll take care of your heart (no matter where we are)

by we_are_inevitable



Series: it's always been you // drabble collection [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jewish David Jacobs, Latino Jack Kelly, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: "Okay, this is gonna sound stupid, but can you just… Talk to me? I left the library kind of late, and it’s dark, and--”“Is everything alright?"
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: it's always been you // drabble collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144613
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	i'll take care of your heart (no matter where we are)

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! so i'm finally writing all of the prompt requests i've gotten from tumblr, and i'm going to be putting them all in this lil series !! this was just an excuse to write fluff whoops

“Davey! Hi!”

As soon as he hears Jack’s voice on the other end of the line, David lets out a deep breath. It’s weird, almost, how something so simple could comfort him so quickly, but Jack’s voice had always had that power over him. This wasn’t anything new.

David lets out a soft, amused little huff, and wraps his arms around himself as best he can while holding the phone to his ear. “Hey, Jack. I… Okay, this is gonna sound stupid, but can you just… Talk to me? I left the library kind of late, and it’s dark, and--”

“Is everything alright? Hang on, Dave, you should call Spot and have ‘im walk ya home--”

“No, no, Jackie, I’m fine,” David says with a soft chuckle. He doesn’t really feel fine, though- he’s been on campus for, what, a week? He doesn’t exactly know his way around yet, and everything is a little darker than he expected. He’s not necessarily worried for his safety or anything- if need be, David can hold his own in a fight, but he’s not expecting that to happen. This is a good school. “Just… stay on the phone with me, please?”

There’s some rustling on the other side- David thinks he hears a textbook close- but then he can hear pretty much everything as Jack turns speakerphone on. A TV turns down in the background, and David hears a bed creaking, which makes him grin. “Ah- Fuck, okay, sorry ‘bout all’a that racket, I got stuck in the blankets,” Jack says matter-of-factly from, well, somewhere in his dorm room; he doesn’t sound like he’s close to the phone, but then David hears a bedroom door shut. “Okay! Uh, I can talk now. My roommates are bein’ idiots, sorry.”

“No, you’re good,” David says with a sad grin on his face. “How is it so far? They aren’t giving you any trouble, right?”

“Aside from bein’ kinda _loud_ while I’m _on the phone,”_ Jack yells pointedly, probably in the direction of his bedroom door, “Nah. One of ‘em- he’s majoring in, like, vocal arts or somethin’, so he’s a really loud shower singer, but for the most part? They’re chill, I guess. Fun.”

“I’m glad,” David murmurs. He opens his mouth to speak, before he hears Jack chuckle softly. “What’s so funny?”

“I dunno, I was just… Thinkin’ ‘bout their reactions to you.”

“You told them about me?”

“Well, yeah? I mean… c’mon, you’re my boyfriend. ‘Course I told ‘em about you. I showed ‘em pictures, too- they said you’re way outta my league, by the way. Can’t say I disagree.”

“Oh, shut up,” David laughs, and shakes his head as he looks back down at the sidewalk. “I hate you.”

“Nooo, you love me,” Jack replies in a sing-song voice, and David can’t help but giggle.

“Yeah, I… I really do,” He murmurs, letting out a deep sigh a few moments later. “I miss you, Kelly.”

“Hey, now, don’t get all sad on me,” Jack whispers. “I miss you too, baby. A lot… But, hey, fall break ain’t that far away, and I’ll be back in New York for a whole week, okay?”

“Oh, are you coming here?” David asks, and grins. “If you want to, then that’s fine, but… I don’t know. Maybe I could come visit you in Albuquerque.”

“Well, I mean, I don’t wa-- actually, hold up, that could work,” Jack huffs, and he takes a few seconds to think, before continuing, “If you wanna come here for fall break, then… Oh! Then we can, um, take turns! And I can come home for the holidays, and we’ll have more time in New York, and we can see everyone! Oh, Dave, you’re gonna love it here, it’s gorgeous. And Santa Fe ain’t too far, so we can hit the museums and all that nerdy shit you like, and I can show you around…”

“That sounds amazing, Jackie,” David says, genuinely, and he can feel the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing Jack again, seeing him somewhere different, somewhere where he feels happy, and comfortable, and free.

Up ahead, David can see the shadowy silhouette of his dorm building. He grins to himself, and bites his lip. “I’m almost home. Are you free to video chat when I get back to my building?”

“I’m always free for you, _mi cielito.”_

“I love you, _ahúv shelí,”_ David breathes out with a soft laugh, then bites his lip. “Tell me more about New Mexico.”

And that’s all it takes before Jack begins his excited rambling, which makes David smile wider than he’s done in days. It’s hard being away from Jack- they’ve been dating for nearly two years now, ever since their fall homecoming dance during junior year- but… but it works. They’re making it work.

David knows they can work, and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, come hang with me on tumblr! i'm @we-are-inevitable !!


End file.
